Corporeal demon
Corporeal demons are demons with physical bodies of their own. Life cycle Demons normally stay children until they are a century old, with the average age being 300-500 years old and the really old folks spanning several millennia. Demon offspring are generally referred to as "kin" in singular and "brood" in plural. However, after the establishing the Traitor Enrolment Program it has become popular to referr to demon offspring the same way as human offspring (i.e. "child"/"kid" and "children"/"kids") Physical characteristics Though demon physics vary greatly from place to place, sub-specie to sub-specie and so on, a few characteristics are frequent enough to be considered typical. A corporeal demon coiuld have any number of these characteristics - or none. It depends on who's definition of "demon" you're using. The strictest form would be to use the Ashigori standard, in which case 80-90 % of all demons follow the same pattern: "Pointed ears, black hair, tanned or copper-coloured skin, yellow eyes, horns and wings that are slightly darker than the rest of the skin". This leads many humans to have some trouble telling them apart. However, people who have worked with demons for a prolonged period of time learn to find the small features that tells them apart. Demons have a similar problem with humans as demons have a sort of aura/soul vision in which all humans look like glaring rainbows - this is typically mistaken as a lack of individuality and justfies hunting humans for some, as it hardly matter if you kill one if everyone else is just the same.. Most demons are digitigrades. This trait is one of the most troubesome ones for demons posikng as humans through seal, as humans are plantigrades and the shifted balance throws one of their more important senses completely out of whack. Male-female behavioral differences The first thing you need to know is that females are frequently twice as agressive and dominating as males. The second thing you need to know is that they have more than enough brute strength, agility and creativity to back up that agression. If you have any grand ideas of patriachal superiority you do best to forget them all before interacting with demons. Even demon clans with patriachal systems are very aware that the females are the dangerous ones. Body language People who are not accustomed to interacting with different species are easily caught misinterpreting body language (or making fatal mistakes in their own signals) as they fail to recognise that a specie that look rudimentaly human may have a very different mindset. Offering an outstretched hand as greeting is a very bad idea, for example, as demons are accustomed to consider hands as bodily weapons able to cause great harm upon a person. Various hand gestures ought therefor to be avoided until after greeting an unfamiliar demon (this goes for all species with prominent claws). Instead it is adviced to greet a demon by nodding or even bowing slightly (though one ought to take care not to appear crouching or otherwise assuming attack position). Wings Several small twitches upward: Irritation, aggression '''One short twich outwards: '''Conveys the same expression as shrugging. Known corporeal demons *Lud *Merinde *That guy who sewed his eyes shut after a light creature blinded him and subsequently took up company with him. Trivia *Most demons have never experienced oral sex as performing such an act with a demon as the giving partner is to be asking for unpleasant (and mutually unwanted) mutilation. This because demons have a certain unpleasant reflex to bite down whenever they have something in their mouth. In the case of younger and more impulsive demons, even erotic kissing is unwise as having someone else’s tongue in their mouth might initiate the reflex - leaving their partner with a mutilated tongue. *Demons using shadow magic can sometimes be mistaken for having "animated tattoos" as the parasites briefly gets a semi-corporeal form and crawls over their host. *Most demons grow up in sudden growth bursts. As such, a person can look the same age for a century before they enter a growth burst and enter the next stage on their life cycle. See also *Bubble (story) *Newcomer Comes Close (story) External links *Does Not Know His Own Strength - why you should never let a demon child play with a human child. Demons are very violent in their play-games and are pretty much grganted to draw blood, cause excessive bruising or even break bones. All easily healed for a demon of course, but... *Interspecies Romance Demons can technically interbreed with a plethora of species - however this is frowned upon and many demons find the fact gross. *Only Six Faces Averted. While the non-aging thing prevents wrinkles, the real reason human thinks that they all look the same is actually a case of the All Asians Are Alike-syndrome. Once you start hanging out with a lot of demons they appear very diverse even when the majority have the same skin-, eye- and hair colour (a tanned bronze, yellow and black respectivelly). Category:Demons Category:Species Category:Terminology Category:All Pages Category:Needs a picture